The Girl Who Cried Wolf (Shiro X Fiona)
by Lucy Heartfilia 02
Summary: The Girl Who Cried Wolf


**Shiro X Fiona One-shot**

**The Girl Who Cried Wolf**

Outside, Fiona Ryder lay on the green field that was filled with a majestic array of orange, red and purple flowers that could have been mistaken for a sunset from up above. The warm sun caressed her face as its gentle rays coated everything it embraced into a coat of gold. The fuzzy white sheep played happily amongst each other, brushing their poufy yet silky wool against Fiona, forcing her to giggle. Occasionally some would bleep and baa at the blue sky above, mistaking the fluffy white clouds for one of their own.

"That feels nice" Fiona cooed as the gentle zephyr weaved through her orange locks and gently kissed her fair face. A small lamb, whom Fiona named panda due to the uncanny yet cute white circles around its eyes, gently nudged Fiona's head and when he didn't receive a response began to slobber her with licks and kisses.

"Panda! Stop!" Fiona chortled as she clutched her stomach and sat up. She stroked the lambs white afro and smiled warmly at Panda. She nuzzled her face into Panda's wool that was as soft as snow and inhaled his unique scent of Mother Nature's perfume.

_Snap! _

Fiona whipped her head around, so fast she may have heard a crack, and Panda baaed with concern and galloped towards it mother, hiding behind her.

"Whose there?" Fiona called, her eyes honing onto a mop of yellow. Leaning against one of the giant trees was what Fiona could tell to be a boy wearing white clothes. She couldn't make much of him besides his golden hair that contrasted to the darkness of the forest behind him. As far as Fiona could tell, she had never come across this person before; there weren't many people in the village that had blond hair.

"Who are you?!" Fiona asked

The boy gave no reply and just simply allowed the shadows of the forest to engulf him. Who was this stranger?

Fiona continued to stare at the spot where the boy had just stood and just as she were about to go look for him a scream echoing into her ear from the direction of the village, drew her attention away form it. Fiona took one final glance at the forest before dashing towards the village.

Fiona nudged and shoved her way through the crowd, being careful not to tread on any feet. Words like 'beast' 'monster' and 'werewolf' met her ears, further igniting the feline-like curiosity within her. Eyes-widened, jaw dropped and breath hitched. Fiona stood in front of what seemed to be a massacre of houses. Windows were smashed, rooftops completely ripped off, outer-walls were crumbling like cake. Fiona could only imagine what the inside looked like but what flabbergasted her most was that it was just the beginning of summer and yet giant icicles were piercing out of the houses like spears.

As she scanned the crime scene, she realised that half the town was destroyed. Her eyes stopped onto some familiar faces and she sprinted towards them.

"Kaz!" Fiona called as she skidded to a halt in front of a group of three boys with terror etched onto their faces. Kaz, the boy whom Fiona called out to, was of similar height to her and although seemingly arrogant and obnoxious at first is easily befriended had relief washed all over his face once he saw her.

"Fiona! Your okay!" exclaimed Myron exclaimed gleefully. He was much shorter than her and any stranger would have been able to tell he was the youngest out of the group, although young his IQ exceeded his age tremendously. The village's genius, everyone called him.

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?" she inquired

"Something terrible" cried Deigo as he shoved a doughnut into his mouth. He was large in size due to his constant eating especially of his favourite food: doughnuts, but the rest of the group loved to hug him as he felt like one giant fluffy pillow.

"A hideous beast with ice powers obliterated almost half the village!" Kaz exclaimed

"Luckily no one got severely damaged" Myron added

"It was like a werewolf!" Deigo gasped, a shiver scurrying down his spine.

"A werewolf" Fiona laughed "Come one guys stop exaggerating, you know there's no such thing"

"It's true Fiona. We witnessed it with our very eyes" urged deigo as the other boys nodded in agreement.

"It was probably someone dressed up in a costume, playing a prank" Fiona persisted

"Does this look like a prank to you?!" exclaimed Myron as he gestured to the destruction of the village.

"No, this definitely wasn't a prank! But a werewolf guys, come one we all know they're a myth. There has to be a way more logical solution"

"But they aren't a myth, they're real, as real as can be, I saw it with my very own eyes" someone cried a little over-dramatically, someone whom Fiona despised.

"Of course you saw it, I bet you wet yourself Hebina" Fiona taunted

"As if little girl, I'm not a scared brat like you"

"Why you?" Fiona growled.

"Come one guys. We can't argue at a time like this, what if the werewolf comes back and this time actually kills someone?" Kaz Said.

"Well I still don't believe in some dumb werewolf"

"Most people in the village saw it and look what it did to the village!" shouted Myron "And you still don't believe it!"

"I don't believe a werewolf destroyed the village, if it did then I'll have to see it for myself to believe it"

Panda trailed behind Fiona as she strolled down the floodplain of a stream, violently kicking a rugged stone in the process. A werewolf was just too absurd of an idea. Sure, the icicles that burst out of the houses were puzzling Fiona but there had to be a more realistic cause for all of this, yet everyone's lost their minds and are blaming a creature that doesn't even exist.

Fiona came to a halt. Panda stopped beside her and looked at what Fiona was staring at. A boy sat at the edge of the stream, his trousers rolled up to his knees and his legs blankly kicking the transparent water. Fishes skimmed past his legs, swivelling and weaving through them. His hair was blonde and his clothes were white. Fiona recognised him to be the boy she witnessed previously only this time she got a better look of him. He was rugged looking, his hair dishevelled, clothes slightly torn… evident that he has been living rough for quite a while but behind all this; she realised he was rather handsome and his eyes that were lost into a world she could not enter were a reddish-chestnut colour.

"H-hello" she greeted, inching closer to the boy. He ignored her. Fiona pouted and placed her hands other hips.

"Is that how you respond to someone who just said hi?" Fiona scolded as she shot the boy as glare that matched the iciness of the icicles that pulverised the village houses.

The boy tilted his head back, looking at her for the first time. His rejected the blush that wanted to form on his cheeks but couldn't withhold the butterflies within their cocoons. She was beautiful, like a rose, delicate but thorny.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Fiona urged, growing impatient with the boys' silence. "An apology would be nice."

Panda trotted towards the boy and bleeped innocently at him. The boy smiled warmly at the lamb and began to rake his hand through its wool.

The blonde haired boy stood up.

"I'd prefer if you'd stay away from me, I'm not safe" the boy finally spoke. His voice was deep and smooth; it brought shivers up Fiona's spine but not the bad kind.

"Hey wait!" Fiona called but he had disappeared into the shadows of the forest just as he had done so before. Fiona huffed; she hoped to never have to bump into that impertinent lad again.

Panda slurped water from the stream before following Fiona back into the broken village where everyone was helping to rebuild what was damaged. Most of the icicles had been melted by the blazing sun. Thankfully it was summer and not winter otherwise it would have taken a lot more work to get rid of them. A wave of melancholic diligence was swept across the village. The people were static and gloomy. Fiona frowned as usually the village folk were rather animated and exhilarated during this time of year as the villages annual festival was close by; with the all the rebuilding that needs to be done, there may not be a festival this year.

A mischievous idea popped into Fiona's mind as she thought of ways to brighten everyone's spirits up.

"Everyone! Come! I saw the beast in the fields with the sheep" Fiona yelled frantically as she ran into the village.

"The beast is in the field!?" yelled one of the village the village chief. "Let's take this chance and kill the werewolf!"

The village men and women jeered and grabbed whatever weapons they could find: pitchforks, knives, rakes, cooking pans and even fruit.

"Now do you believe us fiona?" asked Kaz

"Yes, it was hideous! And awful! Awful I tell you!" She exclaimed "Come we need to fight off the beast"

Kaz yelled a battle cry as he dashed towards the direction of the sheep's field moving as if he were a bird with the rest of the team members following.

Running into the field the village folk roared, to find out they only scared off the sheep and no beast.

"Where's the monster?" inquired one of the men.

"Surprise!" Fiona exclaimed. "It was a prank"

"A what?" growled Jack, the village's chief officer.

"A prank" Fiona said more quietly and tried to explain herself. "You see, everyone looked so upset, I thought a good joke would cheer everyone up"

"A joke? This was no joke Fiona?" shouted Myron "You brought us out to the field when we could have been rebuilding our houses"

"As a member of the police I should arrest you for wasting an officer's time" continued Jack.

The rest of the village folk continued to yell and scream at Fiona for wasting their time. Tears stung Fiona's eyes and threatened to fall out of her eyes. Fiona blinked the tears back, as hard as she could. She was meant to be the village's wild-cat, feisty and strong, she couldn't show this type of weakness.

"Come on guys, I'm sure she meant no harm, she was only trying to make us happy and I think Fiona has learnt her lesson" said Draad, a friend of Fiona's and the rest of her group. The village began to quieten down from yells to mummers as they decided to call it a day and go back to the village.

Fiona clenched her fists and sprinted aimlessly into the forest. All she tried to do was cheer everyone up but instead she made everyone's day worse, and now the entire village abhorred her. Her feet catching a branch sticking out from the ground, Fiona tripped and fell allowing a small shriek to escape her mouth. Her clothes and mostly her legs were covered in dirt. She strolled to the nearby stream and cleaned herself, crying in the process.

Panda bleeped from behind Fiona, startling her, she quickly wiped away her tears. She didn't want even a lamb to see them.

"Hey Panda" she cooed, her voice sounding hoarse from crying. Panda nudged Fiona sympathetically and bleeped softly.

"I'm okay boy, there's no need to worry about me"

Unbeknownst to her, the blonde haired boy had been watching Fiona from amongst the shadows of the tree, contemplating upon whether he should go up to her and check if things were okay. But, he wasn't a big talker and was afraid that his presence may agitate the girl and was further more afraid of himself, that he would do something he would have no control of and end up regretting.

Panda baaed, turning towards the boy's direction.

"What is it boy?" Fiona asked the lamb.

Shiro spun around and was about to make a dash for it until the lamb clutched onto his leg with its teeth.

"You!" Fiona exclaimed, surprised to see the boy. The boy sighed.

The two sat side by side along the edge of the stream in an awkward silence.

"So whats your name?" Fiona finally asked. "Mine's Fiona Ryder"

"Shiro Sutherland" he replied, his smooth voice once again giving Fiona the shivers.

"Where are you from? I've never seen you around"

"Here and there" Shiro replied vaguely, trying not to reveal information about himself. Fiona raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"So what's the matter with you?" Shiro asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was trying to cheer the village folk after the werewolf destroyed half our village, not that I believe in werewolves and well it didn't go all too well"

Fiona couldn't help but notice how solemn and culpable Shiro appeared at the mention of 'werewolf' he was almost frightened, not by the idea of a werewolf but by something else.

"I think I might know something that could cheer you up, follow me" Shiro stood up and took Fiona's hand into his pulling her behind him, Panda trailing close behind. Shiro noticed upon how soft her hand was, it was like silk, softer than that even. He didn't know why he was taking Fiona to this place, he shouldn't be but he felt like he needed to.

They came to a halt against a tall brooding wall with plants and vines coiling up it, their moist smells tinting the air. Many large boulders sat at the foot of the wall. Fiona stared up and she could see no end to the grey wall, she could barely even see the sky. Shiro grunted as he pushed a very large boulder aside, scraping it against the wall and crunching it over smaller stones. A hidden cave was revealed to Fiona. Shiro extended his arm, and Fiona accepted his hand. He led her through a dark tunnel that was as dark as the night sky but soon Fiona had to shield her eyes from the blinding light ahead.

Widening with awe, Fiona's blue eyes met the most magnificent waterfall she had ever seen. It splashed magnificently into the plunge pool below. Water lilies peacefully floated along the lake and butterflies hovered above them. The grass was way greener than the grass in the sheep's field and the exotic flowers tinged the air with far away scents. The breeze was gentle and welcoming as it always was, engulfing Fiona with a gentle embrace. Fiona twirled around and inhaled the air; she felt like she was countries away from home, like she was in a dream.

Panda galloped across the grass, chasing a butterfly, sometimes Fiona wondered whether he was more dog the sheep.

"This place is beautiful" she exhaled as a smile curled onto her lips.

"Stay down here" Shiro instructed her.

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere else" Fiona giggled

Shiro climbed up the waterfall and disappeared behind it. He emitted from the other side, hair wet. It looked good on him. Shiro ambled back to Fiona with what looked like to be a music box in his hands. He opened it and placed it safely on a rather flat surfaced rock. The melody was sweet and gentle like a lullaby.

"It's a gorgeous melody" cooed Fiona

"It belonged to my mother" Shiro said, more to himself that to Fiona. She noticed that his eyes were solemn and filled with nostalgia. It didn't take very long for Fiona to realise that his mother was no more. She placed a supportive hand on Shiro's shoulder and smiled warmly him.

Shiro cleared his throat and bowed down to Fiona.

"Care to dance?" he asked

"Of course" Fiona replied in a posh voice.

Fiona placed her right hand on Shiro's shoulder where he placed his on Fiona's hips. Their left hands laced themselves together, fingers intertwined. The two swayed together, in time with the music. Fiona couldn't help but watch a drop of water trail down Shiro's cheeks and weave down his sharp jaw line and curve across his defined Adam's apple and as Shiro pulled fiona much closer to him, she realised he was well built; she couldn't help but trace her finger up Shiro's arm which made him pull her even closer to him. Fiona blushed; their bodies meshed together perfectly like some jigsaw puzzle. Fiona was mesmerised by Shiro, as if she were in a trance. He seemed perfect and yet she hadn't known him for vey long.

The two danced until the lively blue sky morphed into a resting orange intermingling with relaxing purples and warm reds. Panda slept amongst the exotic flowers and the two stood, silhouetted by the sunset, gazing into each others eyes and having a staring contest, whom Fiona lost to as her eyes flickered to Shiro's lips and then back up to his eyes. He leaned in forwards, tilting his head slightly and pressed his lips against Fiona's.

"I'm sorry" shiro spoke abruptly as he let go of Fiona and inched backwards as he looked up at the now night sky that was giving way to a new full moon.

"No, Shiro its fine, I like you" Fiona replied

"You don't understand, I can't have you, I'll end up hurting you" he whispered. "I'm dangerous Fiona"

"Shiro, you're far from dangerous" Fiona walked a couple of steps towards Shiro.

He grunted in pain and crouched down.

"No, no, no, no" Shiro panted, fear engulfing him.

"Shiro, are you alright?" Fiona asked, concerned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No, Fiona you have to get away from me."

"I will not! Shiro, you're hurt, let me take you to the village doctor he can help you"

"He can't help me, no one can help me, I'm cursed! Now Fiona just please go"

Shiro winced in pain and lay on the floor; Fiona bent down towards him and caressed his cold cheek.

"Shiro please just let me help you; we can get through this together"

"Go away Fiona!" Shiro roared, gnashing hid teeth at her, startling Fiona. The deep voice that escaped from his mouth was not Shiro's. His eyes became inhuman and the circle pupil turned into slits. Shiro began growl and his nails turned into claws.

Trepidation thumped within Fiona's heart as she backed away, unable to believe what she was witnessing.

"Fiona, I'm sorry" he managed to wheeze out before completely transforming into a: werewolf. Suddenly a cold wave of snow and ice coated everywhere, stifling the running waterfall into place.

"No" Fiona whispered as tears fell from her eyes that immediately froze into ice. Shiro pounced on Fiona, his mouth wide open. She whimpered at the many large canines that curved around Shiro's jaw.

"Shiro…" Fiona snivelled. Shiro closed his mouth, his eyes suddenly looked human again, they're poignant and regretful yet they were evidently in showing love towards Fiona. Shiro howled at the sky and scurried out of the hidden waterfall, leaving Fiona in his wake.

Fiona lay, breaths deep and eyes wide, still taking everything in.

"He can control it" she finally said to herself "He just needs my help."

Fiona leaped up and sprinted in Shiro's directions following his large wolf-like paw prints that led all the way to the village.

"No, they'll kill him" she shrieked as she increased her pace. "I have to get to Shiro; I have to get to him before they do"

"I can't believe Fiona pulled such a disgusting joke" sighed Kaz

"Speaking of whom, I haven't seen her since she pulled it" Myron stated.

"You don't think the werewolf ate her, that's what happened in the boy who cried wolf story, after all it is a full moon tonight" Whimpered Deigo.

"I think we should go look for her" suggested Myron, Kaz and Deigo nodded in agreement. The trio took out a torch each and began their search.

Kaz crunched along the sea of crumbled bricks and stones as he whispered out Fiona's name. His legs were shaking and his breaths were fast and deep, scared to encounter the werewolf, like deigo had said, it was a full moon. The sky was a vindictive black and an ominous dark mist made the glow of the moon even more ghostly. Kaz gulped.

A silhouette appeared in front of him but he couldn't quite make out the figure. Was it animal or human? Kaz shone his light in the direction and revealed the werewolf, its blonde hair shining gold within it. He screamed to his lungs content almost sounding like a girl, waking up the entire village.

"WEREWOLF!" Kaz screamed. "AND IT'S NOT A PRANK!"

The villagers hurried out with their pitchforks and flame torches and leaped onto the beast, digging in their weapons into it, bashing and smashing. Shiro cried and howled as blood spilled out of the new wounds being created. Pain echoed throughout his whole body.

Fiona huffed and puffed when she reached the village, her eyes widening at the sight she was witnessing and new tears forming within her blue eyes. She watched as the villagers scrapped their pitchforks against Shiro's fur. She watched as the villagers punched scorching hot fire onto Shiro. She watched how Shiro screamed and howled with complete and utter anguish and how it was the villagers who looked like the monster and not Shiro.

"EVERYONE STOP!" She screamed, but no one paid attention. She rushed in and shoved everyone out of the way not caring if she trampled over anyone's toes. Fiona put her arms out in a protective stance.

"Stop hurting him!" she cried, her tears scurrying down her face like a colony of ants.

"Fiona why are you protecting him?" Someone questioned.

"If this is another one of your pranks, it worse than the other and way more stupid, you're going to get killed" Hebina shouted.

"I won't, just let me try something and if he hurts me don't do anything"

The villagers gave Fiona sceptical looks.

"Please" she cried out, her voice as hoarse as a badly played trumpet.

"Fine then, but if you get hurt, we're not to blame okay"

Fiona twisted around, Shiro was licking his wounds and when he sensed her movements, growled at her and gnashed his teeth, saliva drooling down them.

"Shiro it's me, Fiona, you remember me right?" Fiona cooed, smiling, using a tone that one would use with a child. Shiro growled louder and angrier. Fiona gulped, she wasn't even sure if this would work, as she took another cautious step forward. "Do you remember our dance, our kiss?"

Shiro leaped onto her, mouth open and engulfing her left shoulder. She winced in pain and her blood splattering onto the floor. The villagers readied their weapons but she put her hand out to stop them.

"Shiro, you know that I love you right?" she cooed as she raked her hand through Shiro's blood coated fur. It was soft and silky yet parts were sticky because of the blood. Shiro tensed as he stopped biting. Fiona could feel the battle within him starting. Shiro staggered back and clutched his head tightly. He howled into the sky and rolled across the gravel ground, screaming. He bashed into a couple of buildings and then back onto Fiona, she embraced him as he became human again. The villagers watched gobsmacked.

"I love you too, Fiona" Shiro smiled as he leaned into kiss Fiona who genuinely smiled into it.

"Wait! What just happened?" asked Myron.

"There's no more wolf" Shiro said, "Its gone, for good"

"This calls for a celebration!" exclaimed Kaz "We're now safe, the wolf has been vanquished!"

The villagers cheered and whooped.

Under the night sky filled with the soft silvery stream of the Milky Way making the stars ever more so twinkly and the moon ever more so innocently white, Fiona and Shiro smiled warmly at each other, closing the gap between them.

The End


End file.
